Two Loves, One Choice
by ArxahsXVI
Summary: Sarah finally meets someone she can talk to.  But things change later on in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Loves, One Choice**

_Chapter 1: How I Met Him_

It was a hot day in Shibuya during the summer. The girls wore tank tops and short skirts or shorts that were a little too revealing. The boys wore muscle shirts and either jeans or shorts that went past their knees. You could say that I was the odd one among all these people since I wore jeans, a jacket, a hat, and a scarf. I also let my long hair loose 98% of the time. I honestly didn't care if people talked about how stupid it was to wear all of that. I just put on my headphones and drowned them out. Just like my big brother, Neku.

Neku is only one year older than me but sometimes I feel as though I'm the oldest since _I_ worry about where he is constantly. He isn't as crazy as me because he wears a sleeveless turtle neck shirt with baggy shorts. I like calling him an emo carrot since he has spiky orange hair that covers his blue eyes. Of course he cares about me but sometimes I feel that he cares more for the cashier at WildKat, Jackie, than me.

Jackie works for Mr. Hanekoma at WildKat. She has blue eyes and super curly black hair with bangs that cover her eyes. Jackie is also Neku's girlfriend (shocker, right?). But hey, who am I to tell Neku who he can and can't date?

I just wanted to tell you who I knew so I wouldn't have to later. Aren't I nice? Anyway, my name is Sarah. Fifteen years old with purple eyes and brown hair. I'm usually quiet and don't say much. I can't say I enjoy my life but of course I won't say this in front of Neku. I guess that's it for me.

I was walking in the "Scramble", as Neku and I like to call it, looking down with my headphones on full blast. I can image the people saying horrible things about me but I didn't give a shit. I was too busy listening to one of my favorite songs to notice their glares. But I did notice me running into someone.

"Hey watch it!" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry. But I do think that you were the one not watching where you were going." The boy replied.

"Like I care! Just watch it next time!"

"Alright. I'll be sure to watch out for pretty girls like you." He said with a giggle.

My face turned red then I looked at who I ran into. It was a boy with French gray hair and purple eyes like mine. He had a smirk on his face then giggled again.

"If you keep staring you'll make me blush as well."

"Ok I'll stop just for you!" I started to walk away from him but he followed me.

"My name is Yoshiya Kiryu by the way. But mother and father call me Joshua. So what's your name?"

"My name is a name that parents call their children. So don't worry about it."

"Sarcastic huh? Wow, we have so much alike already!"

"I doubt that. Now leave me alone." I was walking to my house so I could get away from him.

"No thanks I'll keep following you."

"Why? You're going to stock me now?"

He giggled then said, "My you are a smart girl. But I wouldn't call it stocking, maybe I just want to see you again."

"Why me? There are thousands of girls in Shibuya so go bother them."

"No. I would rather 'bother' you."

"Once again, why me?"

"You seem… special."

I stopped then looked back at him. He still had that smirk on his face. I sighed then kept walking. When we got to my house he stood there for a while to memorize the address and street.

"Well my nameless beauty, this is where we part. I'll see you later."

"Don't count on it pretty boy."

"Pretty boys need pretty girls." I looked back at him. He only winked then walked away.

I went inside to see Neku sitting on the couch. He looked up from the T.V. once he heard me close the door.

"Hey. How was your day?" He asked.

"Meh, the usual boring kind. Some guy wouldn't leave me alone though." I went to the kitchen to grab a soda. But the words "guy" and "wouldn't leave me alone" got Neku's attention.

"Who was it? I want names."

"Whoa, chill Neku. I blew him off. He was one of those pretty boys who probably just wanted to bother a girl." Neku went and grabbed a soda as well.

"As long as you blow him off, then fine."

We opened our sodas then took a sip. Then we went back to the living room to watch cartoons or something interesting. It was summer vacation for us so we had a wide variety of things to watch. This is the only time we can bond until-

"Oh I have to go! Jackie and I are going somewhere."

"Alright, have fun Neku." He went over the rules to me then left the house.

I turned off the T.V. then headed to my room for the rest of the day since he won't come back until six or seven. I kept saying _As long as he's happy_ in my mind. I lied on my bed and stared at my white ceiling. This was a daily thing, so you get used to it.

* * *

**_Hi people! Please tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Friends by Annoyance_

The next day I had decided to walk near The Statue of Hachiko. Like always, I was listening to my music and blocking everyone out of my life. But of course this didn't stop that annoying guy from talking to me. He grabbed one of the headphones, pulled it back, and then let it go so it could hit my head.

"What the freak!" I turned to see that Josh guy laughing at my reaction. "Ha ha very funny you jerk. What do you want today?"

"Me? Oh I just wanted to see what my favorite girl was doing." He said with his smirk.

"I am not your girl. And I'm fine so leave."

"This _is_ a monument you know. People can come here if they want."

"Well I don't care for other people. They could all die and I still wouldn't care."

"My, you have such a strong hatred for everyone."

"You got that right!" I started to fix my headphones.

"But what I want to know is why? What exactly did they do for you to hate them so much?"

I froze in place with my hands on my headphones. No one has ever asked for a reason, they just ignore me and call me names behind my back.

"People are a waste of time for me. What's the point in making friends if they're just going to leave you for someone else? They don't care for me, so why should I give a crud for them? I'm only an outsider because I made myself that way so people don't talk to me." I turned to him. "But you. I don't understand why you stayed around. You could have easily neglected me like the others did. Why didn't you?"

He let a little sigh as though we had this kind of conversation before. "I told you that I thought you seemed special. You and I are a lot alike my lovely, we both think people are a waste of time and don't give a damn about them. I felt that you were the misunderstood type who no one bothers to get to know. Also, I thought we would get along just wonderfully."

I looked into his eyes to see if I could spot the slightest hint of a lie, since I was far too familiar with them. But he was telling the truth. He giggled then continued, "You seem to have a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk somewhere?"

"I don't even know you." I replied.

"That's why we could go somewhere and talk. So we could get to know each other better."

"Well I could always just kick you in a certain place and run if you try to do something. Alright, I'll go." I began to walk in front.

"Oh, for the sake of conversation, can you please tell me your name?"

I stopped and looked back at him. "Sarah. Sarah Sakuraba."

He smiled and giggled. "Cute name."

"Shut up and walk pretty boy."

"As you wish my dear. But is it too much to ask where exactly we are going?"

"We're going… um… to…" I didn't even know where I was heading.

"How about we go to your house?"

"No way! My brother will question you on who you are and what you are doing at the house!"

"I'm sure Neku wouldn't mind. But if you're that worried, then we can wait."

"Ugh fine we'll- wait a second. How did you know his name? I never even mentioned it."

"Well…." Then I heard my phone ring.

"Really? Now?" I got it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

It was Neku. "Hey Sarah. I'm going somewhere so don't forget to lock the door when you get home. Again."

"I forget once and you won't let it go!"

"I could've been a burglar! Or worse, a rapist!"

"NEKU! DON'T SAY THAT!"

"I'm just speaking the truth sis. So don't forget and I'll see you later."

"Whatever. Bye." I closed my phone and placed it inside of my pocket. "You lucked out. He left to go with Jackie. He didn't say but it was obvious."

"Then shall we go to your house?"

"I guess so."

We started to head to my place. We kind of talked a little but after awhile it grew more and more as we proceeded. I thought he was just some bastard pretty boy who was just talking to me to hurt my feelings. But I realized that he's not that bad, still an ass, but not bad. For once I got to talk to someone that understood me.

I opened the door to my house and let him in. "Well, this is it. Nothing interesting but it's my home."

He looked around the area to see what we had. "It's… nice."

"Sorry it's not a mansion with twenty million servants to greet you."

"It's alright!" I smacked him then locked the door as Neku instructed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well I said we could chat so let's go to the kitchen." He went to the kitchen like he already knew where everything in the house was. I followed then we both sat at the table. "So tell me about yourself Sarah."

"Not much to me. Favorite color is sky blue, favorite food is pizza, I get annoyed easily, I'm impatient, and I hate pretty much everyone in the world."

Josh blinked a few times then said, "My, you don't like talking about yourself do you?"

"Heck to the no." I answered.

"Then tell me about what's been bothering you later."

"Nothing…"  
"You can tell me. I won't judge."

So I did. I told him how everyone at school called me names before summer vacation because word spread that I wished they would all go to hell. How people make fun of the way I dress during summer because "Hello, it's not winter anymore". And also how Neku doesn't even spend time with his only sister.

"Well it's alright, at least you have a friend to talk to now." Josh said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled back.

"I should leave before your brother gets back." He pointed to the clock that read seven o'clock.

"I didn't even notice!"

"I'll see you later Sarah." He left the house and headed to his own.

I felt like someone took a huge backpack full of ten different textbooks off my shoulders. It felt nice to have someone to talk to for once.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Secret Out_

It's been a few weeks and I couldn't be happier! Truth be told, this is the happiest I've been in a long time. Josh is defiantly different from the guys at my school. He's not perverted or stupid like them. He is actually really nice and likes to make fun of others like me!

I went to the kitchen one morning to grab some breakfast. Neku was already there eating some cereal and reading the comics. He looked up at me when I sat at the table and started to eat cereal with him.

"Hey is _Pearls Before Swine_ funny today?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." He looked at me while I read the comic strip. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"You seem happier. Not that I'm complaining but why is that?"

"I've just been having a good few weeks lately, that's all."

"Gonna tell me why?"

"Gosh since when did I have to explain my emotions to you?"

"I was just wondering but fine, don't tell me." He got his bowl once he was done with it and washed it. "I'm going to get some coffee right now, did you want me to pick something up for you?"

"No thanks I'm fine." I answered.

"Oh, ok. I'll be back then." I nodded then he headed out the door since he was already dressed. I, on the other hand, was not. I still had my Hoops and YoYo pajamas on and my hair was a mess in the ponytail I had done the other night.

"Might as well get dressed for the day." I got up and went to my room. I searched through the contents of my closet for any clothes (I didn't care what) I could wear. I wore an off shoulder shirt with a tank top underneath and some dark jeans. Neku never liked that shirt but he aloud it as long as I didn't go out in it. _Why the hell would I go out in this,_ I thought.

I heard the doorbell ring and thought that Neku had forgotten his wallet or phone. I finished putting up my hair in a ponytail with a clip to hold it up. The doorbell kept ringing so I answered it as fast as I could.

"Forget something Ne-"

"Hello Sarah!" It turned out to be Josh.

"Oh hi Josh. You're early today."

"I got bored." He said with a shrug. "Is dearest brother here?"

"No he left a few minutes ago. But I'm sure he's going to be gone until twelve or something."

"I see. Well do mind if I stay for awhile then?"  
"Not at all." I got out of the way so he could step in.

"Oh, by the way, nice outfit."

I looked at myself and blushed. I completely forgot that I wore this when I saw him. "Oh, thanks."

Instead of the kitchen we went to my room. It felt a little awkward having a boy other than Neku in my room. I didn't want to admit this so I kept my mouth shut. We talked about random things for awhile like how people dress just to fit in with the trend. This went on until we heard the door open.

"Sarah I'm back!" Neku yelled from the front door. Josh and I looked at each other with our eyes wide.

"He's back! What the heck it's only eleven thirty!" I whispered to him.

"I'm actually not afraid of him." Josh said in a calm voice.

"I need to hide you!" I got up and looked around in my room.

"Sarah? Are you home?" Neku called out.

"Just pretend you're not here." Josh suggested.

"Good idea. Wait… my phone!" I got it to lower the volume but Neku had already heard the ring tone.

"Sarah where are you?"

"I'm in my room!" I yelled. Then we heard his footsteps outside in the hallway. "Hide!"

"Just relax. He's just a toothpick I can handle him."

Next thing I know he walked into my room. _I am so dead, _I thought. I saw Neku's face turn from happy, to shocked, and then to angry. This was not going to end well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A BOY DOING IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Ummmm… you're here to check on me?"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT SHIT! WHO THE FUCK IS HE!"

"I'm Joshua. Nice to meet you Neku."

"SHUT UP! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Josh sighed then got up. "I'll see you later Sarah. Bye Neku."

"OUT!" Josh left without even flinching at his yelling. Then he turned his attention to me. "I'll ask again, why was he in here."  
"We were just talking."

"Was that it?"

"Yes. He's just my friend."  
"I saw the way he looked at you! Especially since you were wearing that outfit!"

"So? It's not like you wouldn't stare if Jackie wore this."

"I didn't say anything about her."  
"Get out Neku. Get out of my room."

"Hey as long as I'm still around you listen to MY rules." He started to head out the door. "Oh, and I don't want you to see him ever again."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I'M HAPPY AND YOU GO TO ME AND SAY I CAN'T TALK TO THE ONE PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!"

Neku looked at me confused. "Wait. You weren't happy before?"

"I said get out!" I pushed him out of my room then slammed the door closed.

I wouldn't expect him to understand most of my feelings. I felt awful for pushing him out of my room and yelling at him like that. But hey, he was the one telling me not to see Josh. If only I could tell him the same thing about Jackie. Then he would be the one yelling at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: A Date?_

I didn't want to come out of my room the next day if I couldn't see Josh. Neku tried as hard as he could to get me out but I just wouldn't leave my "cave" as I like to call it. But eventually he gave up for the time being. When it came to around five or so in the evening I got a text from Josh asking me if I wanted to go somewhere to talk.

"Brother dearest doesn't want me 2 see u anymore xp." I texted back.

"What an ass xp just say ur going somewhere to eat ;p."

"Hes gonna go with me probably ._."

"Sneak out then Dx."

"Lol alright gosh xD."

"Yay :p see u later."

I put my radio on to make it seem like I was listening to it and blocking him out. I got dressed, brushed out my long tangled hair, and then climbed out of the window. Josh sent me a message so I would know where to go. He told me to go to Dogenzaka to grab some ramen and talk there since it's usually empty. When I got there he was standing by the door waiting for me so we could go in together.

"I see you escaped from your prison." He was happy to see me.

"Yeah it was really boring there. I'm glad we don't have a watch dog or anything." I said.

He did his giggle then said, "It would be useful to have one but in this case I guess not."

We went in the shop and sat at a table. Josh was right, it _was_ really empty and to me a little too quiet. The owner came to us and asked us what we would like. Before I got the chance to look over what kind of ramen he had, Josh had asked about the special. It was called "The Big Catch" or something.

"Oh no thanks I'll just have-"

"Sounds interesting! We'll both have that then." Josh said.

"Alright coming right up!" The owner disappeared into the kitchen to get started.

"Josh! I didn't want that!" I said angrily.

"Well it sounded good. I'm sure you'll like it." He said with a giggle.

"I don't eat fish! Heck, I don't _want_ to eat fish!"

"Now Sarah be polite. I'm paying for it and he's making it for us. The least you can do is eat what you're going to get."

"I'll force it down your throat then." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

We talked for a little until the food came. It didn't smell or look appetizing at all. There was a fish along with the other ingredients in the bowl. I nearly threw up at the sight of it since the fish seemed like it was staring at me, begging me not to eat it for it already suffered enough. I looked over at Josh who was already eating it happily.

"Mmm, it's fantastic! Sarah did you try it?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Then I looked down at my bowl which stared at me back. I seriously don't want to eat this. So I took a deep breath, got some with my chopsticks, and ate it.

"Well? How is it?" Josh asked me.

My eyes got wide and I covered my mouth. Without saying anything I ran to the restroom and saw the fish again. I rinsed out my mouth then headed back to the table. Josh looked up at me once I sat down.

"What happened?" He asked as if he barely got there.

"NEVER make me eat fish EVER again!" I said angrily.

"I was only trying to get you to eat something new." He said with a giggle.

"Whatever!"

"Well I'm sorry you had to eat it. I'll get you what you wanted before. Plain old ramen right?"

"Yes. Oh and I'll have to leave soon so let's talk as much as possible."

He frowned at that but agreed. We ate our ramen (Josh had to eat the one I didn't eat and I got a new one) and talked until we finished. I didn't want to leave but it would only be a matter of time until Neku pulled out the tools to open my door. We went to the window of my room then I climbed inside.

"I guess I'll see you later then Josh." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Thanks for coming with me. It was the best day of my life even if you got mad at me." He said with a smile.

"Why was it the best?"

"Because to me, it felt like a date." He answered.

I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face. I never went on a date before so I had no idea it was like one. Josh went up to the window and had his face right in front of mine. I turned a really bright red since he was so close to me. Before I got a chance to ask him what he was going to do, his lips were pressed against mine. I didn't know what to do but I automatically kissed him back. After about three seconds I heard a knock on my door.

"Sarah are you going to keep ignoring me or are you going to open this damn door?" Neku yelled.

Josh slowly pulled away and looked at me. "I'll see you later." He whispered then giggled.

"Bye." I whispered back. Then he left with a smile on his face.

"SARAH!"

"I'M COMING NEKU!" I looked in Josh's direction but he had already disappeared into the sunset. I smiled then answered the door. "Yeah Neku?"

"Wow you opened the door. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"I had ramen that I keep in storage. So no, I'm fine."

"Oh, ok?" He said a little confused.

"Well bye."

"Bye…"

I closed the door then flopped onto the bed. I couldn't help but smile since this turned out to be the best day ever for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Coming to an Understanding_

The day after Josh had kissed me went just as well. Minus the arguing that happened in this day, it went pretty good. I had finally left my room to get some breakfast and Neku was surprised to see my appearance. I surprised him even more when I said hi to him then sat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Wow I didn't think you would ever come out of that cave. Look, you're even whiter than before!" He joked.

"Shut up!" I said with a laugh.

He smiled since he missed my laughter. He seemed to be more careful about what he says today. That made me feel more confident to tell him that Josh and I are now (at least I think) a couple. But when should I tell him? Now while he's in a good mood, or later when there's a chance that his good mood will get killed? I pick now.

"Um, Neku?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something, will you get mad and yell at me?"

"You've been yelled at enough so I guess not."

"Really? Well I just wanted to tell you that… Josh and I are a couple now! Wow would you look at the time I have to go watch some T.V. bye!" I headed for the living room as fast as I could.

"HOLD IT!" Neku yelled out. I froze in place.

"Yes Neku darling?"

"Josh and YOU! I won't allow this!"

"Hey you said you wouldn't yell or get mad."

He was about to yell but simply sighed. "Fine I won't yell. I'll just argue in my indoor voice. You can't see him so tell him that."

"Fine I'll argue with you in _my_ indoor voice too." I sat at the table with him, "I'm seeing him and you can't stop me. I'm a fifteen year old girl who doesn't need her big brother's permission to date someone."

"As long as you live with me, you will obey my rules and that _especially_ means you do what I say."

"Why do you hate him?"

"There's just something odd about him. It just doesn't feel normal when he's around."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HATE HIM!" I yelled since I was fed up with his decision.

"WELL I DON'T WANT HIM SCREWING AROUND WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" He yelled back.

"WHAT LIKE YOU DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH JACKIE!"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

I stood up, knocking down the chair behind me. "Of course you back her up! That's ALL you ever do is take her side!"

Neku stood and the chair fell to the ground. "She's my girlfriend what do you want me to say? Oh well fuck her I don't care if people talk shit about her!"

"Well I won't let you talk sh- crud about Josh!" I was getting so mad that I almost cussed.

Neku put his hands on his face then let out a sigh to calm himself. "Ok. We shouldn't do this. If you _really_ want me to let you date Josh, then tell him to come over here and prove that he's a nice guy."

I looked at him questionably. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Fine. I'll get him over here then."

I text Josh and told him what the situation was. I begged him not to piss Neku off (which took about twenty text messages). He finally agreed to do this but it will be tough for him. So to help him out, I text him a summary on what Neku likes and hates in people.

Josh came about ten minutes after texting. When he rang the doorbell, Neku got up and answered it with a pissed expression on his face. "Hello Neku. Sarah told me that you wanted to ask me a few things."

"I did. So come in and let the questioning begin."

Hours passed as Neku shot question after question at Josh. He seemed to be impressed with his answers and even talked about a few things with him. His expression changed from pissed to almost happy! He was happier when it came to CAT.

"You like his work? That's awesome! I always wanted to meet someone other than Sarah and Jackie who liked his art!"

"I think his work is quite fascinating. I like to go see his art he did at Udagawa."

Josh had said the right words to him. Neku and I would go there after school. Just us and nobody else. But after he met Jackie he started to invite her as well. I stopped going there ever since.

They talked and talked until it was almost midnight. Then Josh said he had to go back home. "I'll see you guys later." He shook Neku's hand, hugged me, and then left. I looked at my dearest brother expectantly.

"So? Can I go out with him?" I asked impatiently.

He thought about it for a few minutes then said, "Yeah go ahead. He still seems odd but over all, he meets my standards."

I almost squealed in joy like one of those girls who got something they really wanted. I just hugged him and repeated thank you about a million times. He laughed then hugged me back.

"I just have a few new rules."

"Sure anything what?"

"Well first of all, if you guys go somewhere you have to be back by eight. Second, he's not aloud in my room. Third, he better not do anything with you and you know what I mean. The fourth and last thing is that he better not eat or drink any of my favorite things. Got it?"

I nodded my head, kissed his cheek, and ran to my room. I was so happy that for the first time in my life, I had a friend/boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Diary Reading Time!_

Josh and I have been going out for at least three weeks now. Neku still hides the fact that he doesn't exactly like Josh but hey, I hide the same thing from him about Jackie. They both fight about random little things (usually Josh causes it) but they make up. Well, until they come up with a new thing to argue about.

Neku had gone somewhere with Jackie (he didn't say but it was obvious) so Josh came over to keep me company.

"Well I was going to take a shower so make yourself comfortable until I get out." I told him.

"Can I come?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"NO!" I said then ran to the bathroom.

He was bored within two minutes after that. So he decided to just wait in my room until I got out. He flopped onto the bed but felt something hard under the pillow. When he reached under it he found a little beige and green book with birds on the cover. Out of curiosity, Josh had opened it and read what the book had written in it.

_"August 5,_

_ Neku and I are going to start school soon. I always hate going to that hell hole each year since I have very few friends. The rest of them think I'm a weirdo for wearing a jacket when the days become warmer. I don't question what they wear when I see them in the summer! I could care less and so should they. But of course they need to be jerks and say 'Oh what the hell are you wearing? Why are you so weird? No wonder you only have five friends'. Sometimes I just wish they would all die."_

He flipped it to the next page to see what else I had written down.

_"September 26,_

_ So far the school year has been pretty… ok. Neku keeps looking at some girl with curly hair at lunch time. Even one of the blond girls at my school can tell that there's something suspicious about that. But oh well, only one more month until my birthday! I'll turn 15 and Neku said that we can go anywhere I wanted since we have enough money now! I'm still not sure where I want to go but I'll come up with something!"_

Josh made a mental note on when my birthday was. He smiled when he thought about how excited I was about that day. He skipped a few pages until he got to October 26.

_"October 26,_

_ I hated my birthday. It's nothing that I thought it would be. Instead of it being just Neku and me going somewhere, he told me he had invited Jackie so we could get to know each other. I swear I almost cussed at him. Why the hell would he do this to me! If I wanted her to go I would have said right! But no let's invite the bitch without letting me have a say in it. I had also invited some guy I liked. Turns out he doesn't even like me back! Why did I even invite him if he was just going to tell me about the 'hot girl' he likes! Sometimes I wish I was dead so I wouldn't have to deal with any of this."_

He froze with the book in his hands. Josh noticed the tear stains on the page. He thought that it would be the best day ever for me but it turned out to be the worst day ever. He skipped a few months then read again.

_ "February 21,_

_ Why must people be so cruel to me? Two of my friends started to ignore me for my other friend and the other one left me for the same person. I only have one friend left now but I'm sure that'll change just as fast. Maybe what I heard is true. Why make friends if they're just going to stab you in the back? I pretty much have no one else."_

There were the tear stains again. Josh skipped to the last day of school. It was a little bit happier than what the other months had.

_"May who cares what day!_

_ Today was the last day of school! Finally I don't have to go back until August again! It won't be as much fun since Neku is going back to his summer job and he's going to be with Jackie more. Maybe I'll see someone who understands me one day. I hope it's a sweet and caring guy (lol that'll be the day). I would also want to meet someone with the same colored eyes like me (no one at school has them). But yeah I'll write in this thing when I remember. To the kitchen for chips!"_

Josh turned the page and saw a resent date. It was the day we got together.

_ "June idk the day,_

_ Josh had taken me out to lunch this day. I had to sneak out but it was worth it! When we got back to my house, he had kissed me before he left. I was really happy about that! When I looked back at the other months in this book, I noticed what I had written when I wanted a friend. I guess my wish came true. And I'm thankful for it."_

He smiled while reading that. Then he heard the bathroom door being unlocked so he closed the book and put it back under the pillow. I walked in and saw him lying on the bed.

"Sorry, you must have gotten bored." I said.

"No I just looked through your drawers." He said with a smile on his face.

"You better not have looked through the drawers I think you went through!"

"Maybe, maybe not!" I smacked him and he laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" He went up to my face and pecked me.

"We haven't in a long time."

"That's because I don't know when Neku will be back."

"Screw him now please?"

"Josh! No means no! I'm not sure what it means in _your_ dictionary."

"It means 'yes you can'. Yes means 'of course you can'."

"So there isn't a 'no you can't' in it?"

"Nope!"

"So there is?"

"What? Wait, stop it!"

I laughed then hugged him. He kissed my cheek and we both fell backwards onto the bed. We stayed like that until Neku came back and had a cow about him being in my room. But if I had known what would happen the next day, then I would have kissed Josh…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Death of Three_

_"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me in this horrible world alone!"_

_"I'm sorry… Sarah…"_

_"JOSH!"_

_

* * *

_

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It was about Josh and I walking by Udagawa and he had gotten shot by a couple of guys in black and red jackets. It felt almost real.

I was going to text Josh for comfort but I decided against it. Why should I deprive him of his sleep because _I_ can't sleep? He would say it was alright but I know it isn't. I put down my phone and hugged my Hungry Caterpillar stuffed animal (since he eats the bad dreams). It seemed like an hour had past by the time I had finally fell asleep again.

The next day (or by daytime) I had gone downstairs and just sat on the couch in the living room, thinking about that nightmare again. Neku had noticed that I hadn't eaten so he went to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Sarah are you ok? You haven't eaten anything yet."

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all."

"Alright then. Just don't hurt yourself." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha you're _so_ hilarious." I said.

"I was kidding. Well I have to go to work today so I'll see you later." He kissed the top of my head.

"Eww brother germs! Have fun you working man."

"I'll try my bum sister." I hissed at him but he had walked out of the door laughing.

For some odd reason, I couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling about the day. I just thought that it was because of the dream and I was paranoid about Neku leaving. So I left it alone then tried to watch some T.V. to get my mind off of the dream.

By the time it was one o'clock, Josh had sent me a message telling me that he might not be able to visit.

"Y D: u always visit :(." I replied.

"I know but something came up. See you later?" Something was wrong since he didn't misspell anything and he didn't even put a face.

"Yeah. Ok." After that I didn't get another text.

Throughout the whole day I couldn't help but be paranoid. Why didn't Josh be his silly self in the text? Did I get him mad? Is he going to break up with me? My head started to hurt from all this stress so I lied down on the couch and took a nap. By the time I had woken up it was already five. I had gotten a message from Mr. Hanekoma about a second after I got up. He only texts me if it was something important about Neku.

"Turn the T.V. on and change it to the news. I think you might need to see it." It read.

The news? My heart began to pound so fast that I thought it would just come out of my chest. I quickly changed it to the news (since I had the T.V. already on) and listened to what they had to say.

"We discovered that there was a shooting down in the Udagawa Back Streets. There were no witnesses but there were victims."

I started to breath hard since I was worried about who it was that got shot. The worst thing that could ever happen to me just did.

"We identified them as Yoshiya Kiryu, Neku Sakuraba, and a cashier that worked at WildKat."

I didn't know what to do but I felt my mouth open and it let out a scream. Then I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I should have known that my life couldn't have one happy thing in it, and it was Josh. I kept thinking of a lot of maybes. Like maybe if he didn't meet me then he would have lived. Maybe if I had stopped Neku I could have saved him. Maybe if I did this, maybe if I did that. It all doesn't matter anymore because they're gone now, for good. My whole life was jinxed and all I ever do is hurt the people that are around me…

I just sat there, hoping that they made some kind of mistake. But it went on to the next report. They're gone, and I'm all alone now. No more Neku nagging me to do things. No more Josh coming over to talk or him bothering Neku. I will never even hear their voices or laughs ever again.

The day passed by quickly but I was still in the same position on the couch. I finally got up by midnight and went to my room. But I didn't sleep. I just stared at the door, hoping they would come in and say it was all a misunderstanding. But it never happened…


	8. Chapter 8

**_*I am going to do something different for a lot of the chapters. Hope you don't get confused!*_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 8: Last One to Go_

**_Sarah's side_**

It's the end of July and I lost track of the days. I no longer felt the need to count since Neku and Josh are out of my lives. I counted so I could be happy when the last day Neku had to go to work came. But now it doesn't even matter.

There was just one day when Josh, Neku, and I got together to go to the Shibuya River. Not the part that was a sewer though (Josh had told me it ran under Shibuya too). We went to the part where there were actually animals running around and plants everywhere you turned. I would sit on the grass, Neku would sit on the edge of the bridge, and Josh would stand near the water to throw rocks across the surface. I would always go near them and pretend to push them off the land. That was a great day.

I don't really know why I went there again today. Maybe because it was our favorite spot or maybe because I thought they would show up. I don't know. I started to cry just thinking about them.

"That's it! I can't live like this without them!" I yelled then went on the edge of the bridge.

"NO! Don't do it!" A voice said. I looked around but no one was there. I did recognize the voice, even if I only heard it a few times.

"Jackie?"

"Sarah get down from there NOW!" Another voice yelled.

"Neku?" I thought I was just hearing things but it was them. "No! I can't live without you or Josh anymore!" I took a step closer to the water.

"Sarah please, don't do this!" Neku's voice cracked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry…" I prepared to jump.

"Sarah! Don't you dare do this!" A third voice had joined in the conversation. It was Joshua.

"Josh, I'm sorry but I want to see you guys…"

"No… Don't…"

But I already jumped in the clear water. I could still hear them calling to me, telling me to come back to the surface to get air. I smiled at the thought of seeing those two again. _See you guys soon_. My chest began to hurt from the water that filled into my lungs. I opened my mouth but only more water came in. I closed my eyes and blacked out… For good…

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

I fell to my knees, not believing what Sarah just did. Jackie was crying and Neku was hugging her, trying not to cry as well. My eyes started to fill with tears but I managed to keep them from falling. We knew what was going to happen. Sarah was going to have to play the Reaper's Game.

"Josh you have to let us play it with her!" Neku said desperately.

"Do you want her to go through it a second time like what happened with you!" I snapped at him.

I was the Composer but I helped him. And for that, he had to do another week again since Shades made those rules. He's still around so he won't let me change it. I tried but he threatened to erase Neku and Jackie. I didn't want that to happen. My powers are still being held back so I can stay in this form, which also means he can easily get rid of me.

"Josh we just want to help her." Jackie said, whipping the tears away.

"YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO HELP HER TOO!"

"HEY DON'T YELL AT HER!" Neku yelled.

"DO US ALL A FAVOR NEKU AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" We fought like this for awhile until Jackie stopped us.

It was quiet but then we all started to cry again. We couldn't do anything now but wait for her to start the week. So we went back to my house (the one near the Shibuya River in the sewer) but I had to tell Mr. H. since he might be able to watch over her whenever I can't.

"Are you ok Josh?" He asked me.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Ok then… Well I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

I waited for it to get to my wallpaper and I stared at it. It was of Sarah and me. She's hugging me with a smile on her face. I'm smiling and hugging her back. I love this picture of us. Especially since this is one of the few she allowed me to take of her. She had dimples to go with her adorable smile. And now, I won't see it for awhile…

I smiled but my eyes started to get watery. The tears had already begun to roll down my cheeks. I know she'll be back, but it still hurts to know that she died…

* * *

_***Hope it didn't confuse you! Please comment (nicely please)!***_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Partners_

**_Sarah's side_**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in the middle of the Scramble. I don't understand. I had drowned in the Shibuya River. And now I'm in the middle of the Scramble? How the hell does that happen! I looked around the area, still confused. _Where should I go,_ I thought while standing up. When I looked down, there were huge crabs standing by my feet.

"Um, hi?" I said, unsure if they were friendly. They glared at me and one of them pinched me on my leg. "OW! What the freak!"

They got closer to me so each one of them could get a chance to get my legs. I backed away, scared and confused about what was going on. The only thing I did at this point was run somewhere that I had thought would be safe. But when I reached Hachiko I found myself surrounded by those things.

I closed my eyes thinking that this is where it all ends completely. But for some reason, they hadn't attacked. I opened my eyes to see that the crabs were gone. Confused with the situation, I looked around and saw a boy with long dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was dressed in a normal dark blue T-shirt with jeans, a blue jacket, and a pair of black converse.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I managed to say.

He smiled and said, "Anytime. I'm Victor by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah. So what's going on? I'm kind of confused."

Victor explained to me what the "Reapers' Game" was. He said that it is a one-week competition for those who have died. There is someone called a "Game Master" for the week and he or she sends out missions for all of us. If you complete it and survive these missions, then good for you since you're a step closer at winning! But if you get erased, then it's a permanent game over for you. Of course you can't take your sweet time on these missions so they give you a timer that feels like it was carved into your hand! So that's what I felt (but ignored). The last thing is that you have to form a pact with someone so you can survive the Reapers and the Noise. Such a lovely game right?

"Ok so then what's today's mission?" I asked once I took all of this in.

"We have to go to 104." He answered.

We ran since there were just a few minutes left. Once we got there, I noticed that my hand felt different. The timer was gone.

"One day down, six to go." He said.

After that I'm not quite sure what had happened. I guess I blacked out or something.

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

I woke up that morning, trying to remember what day it was. Hell I don't even remember what happened yesterday. Oh wait, did that really happen? I thought it was just a dream. I hope it was just a dream.

My alarm on my phone went off and it said that I had to get to "work". _Oh, that's right, it's the 1st day,_ I thought. I got out of bed and fixed my hair. Then I looked into the mirror and noticed that my eyes were still kind of red and puffy from crying the majority of the night. _I wonder if she already started the mission. I hope she's ok…_

I went downstairs then discovered the paper work for this week's players. _Lovely_, I thought with a sigh. Well, better get started. I got a cup of coffee since I had a feeling that this would take most of the day. Actually, make it at least five cups. After I sat at my desk I didn't do anything for the first few minutes but stare at the massive pile.

The whole morning I was looking through these papers. It was just information on how they died, what their entry fees were, and how old they were. It was mostly just shit about them. By the time it was five in the afternoon, I had already looked through half of the papers. When I was going to take a break, I saw Sarah's paper. Forget the break for now I need to see this! I quickly picked it up and started to read it:

"_Name- Sarah Sakuraba_

_Age- 15 years old_

_Death- Drowned in the Shibuya River."_

I looked at her entry fee and nearly started to cry… Her entry fee was the memory of Neku and me… She's going to forget us and also that we are together. Why did she have to kill herself? Why didn't she listen to us when we told her not to jump? I didn't know if I should be sad or mad. There's nothing I can do for her. And for that, I feel so helpless. Well, since I can't talk to her, I'll just have to watch her from a distance.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: A Game Within a Game_

**_Sarah's side_**

I woke up on the ground again. We were at 104 and now we are back in the Scramble. These people are confusing. I sat there, waiting for Victor to wake up and get the message. When all of this happened he read it. It said that we had to win a game of Tin Pin at Molco. The timer carved itself into our hands which signaled to start.

It didn't take us that long to get there so that left us plenty of time to play and win. We went inside the building and look around. The room was crowded with people trying to sign in along with people trying to see others play. Once we were in line, we talked about who should actually compete.

"I should play, I'm better at it." Victor said.

"Whatever! I should! _I'm_ better than you are!" I protested.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Fine, I have an idea. How about we _both_ play and see who is actually better?" He suggested.

"That's a good idea. Good luck, you'll need it." He looked at me and I winked at him. He started to rethink his whole idea but I had already signed us both in.

The first round was easy. It just consisted of middle school students who I've seen before (thankfully they didn't know me). The second round was a tiny bit harder but we both won pretty easily. But when it came down to the last four players, it started to get difficult.

I thought I was going to lose since they were all after me! Well everyone except for Victor. In fact, we helped each other survive. But when they all got out I knocked his off (betray mwahaha). He looked at me surprised but I just smiled at him. It came to our last pin so we were both careful about the moves we made. Finally, I won!

"Congratulations young lady! Here is your prize!" Some person that said what was going on during the matches gave me a gold pin.

"Thanks. Well got to go bye!" I grabbed Victor's arm then ran out.

The timer went away (my hand felt much better) and we stood there for awhile. There weren't any players around other than us. As a matter of fact, how do I know who's a player! Oh well they'll show up one day.

"You just got lucky!" Victor told me.

"You tell yourself that." I replied with a smile.

All he did was shake his head and smiled. After that, well, I think I blacked out again.

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

I woke up that day knowing this time that it was the 2nd day. I changed out of my pajamas, got some cereal, and then headed out for Molco. The day was hot (like this whole summer) and also slightly cloudy. I hated this weather since it makes me sweat. I hate that too. Then again I hate a lot of things. But the list would take all day.

When I got to Molco I got onto the roof of a building to watch the players do their mission for the day. It didn't take me too long to spot Sarah (since she dresses so differently). I was happy to see her again even if we're not talking. Then I noticed her partner was a boy. _If she forgot me, doesn't that mean that she'll start liking-_, I didn't even want to think about it.

I felt like erasing him just so she wouldn't start liking him. But if I did that, Sarah would have no chance of winning the game and coming back alive. I let out a sigh since this situation was awful. I interfered once and I will not do it again.

From where I was it looked like they were arguing over something. My guess was that it was about who will play Tin Pin. _She should. She's the best I've ever seen_, I thought to myself.

"Hey Josh what are you doing?" A voice from behind me asked.

"Nothing Neku I'm just watching the players." I replied.

"See her yet?" He sat next to me.

"Yeah, she just went in."

We just sat there, not saying a word to each other. The first few minutes of the mission went by pretty fast. People started to walk out after the competition was over.

"Look, she's right there." I pointed at her as she walked out.

Neku smiled but quickly frowned. "She won't remember us, will she?" He asked.

I looked down and shook my head. We stayed quiet again. When she disappeared we left Molco and waited for the next day to come.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: A Day to Ourselves_

**_Sarah's side_**

The 3rd day made me think of what on EARTH is going on in this game! I haven't seen a single player other than me and Victor (at least I think so)! This whole game is fucking confusing! But if it gives me a second chance, then fine I'll stop complaining. Wait… why did I die in the first place? Was my entry fee a part of my memory? Which part? Ok now my head hurts.

I waited for the mission mail to come, but it didn't show up on my phone (my phone didn't usually get one but hey, you never know. Wait why don't I get any? Ow! Ok I'll stop thinking). I waited for Victor to get up to see if he got it.

"Good morning star shine!" I said when he woke up.

He laughed a little then said, "Good morning. So what's today's mission?"

"Didn't get one." I held up my phone so he could see that there wasn't any message.

"Well that's weird." He looked at his own phone. "We're supposed to get one every day."

"Really!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah really!" He replied. I smacked him but I was laughing. "So what do you want to do?" He asked, laughing as well.

"I don't know."

"Well that helps."

"I know huh?"

While we were waiting, two boys came up to us. One had a black beanie with a skull on it and blond hair along with blue eyes. He was also carrying a skateboard with a skull design on it that matched the one on his beanie. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, long khaki shorts, a pair of black and red shoes, and a chain skull necklace. This boy reminds me of a gangster.

The other boy had black, puffy hair with brown eyes. He wasn't carrying anything with him but there was a little chick following him. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black jacket, navy blue jeans, and white sneakers. It seemed kind of odd for those two to be partners since they seem so different.

"Yo are you two playas?" The blond asked.

"Um, yes?" I answered.

"Yo Chick'n! We finally found othas!"

"Really I couldn't tell." The black haired kid replied.

"You callin' me stupid!"

"NO! So anyway, hi! I'm Christian and that's Beat. And you guys…?"

"I'm Sarah and this is Victor. So why did Beat call you chicken?" I asked.

"'Cause he always has dat chick'n wit' him." Beat answered. "Plus, he reminds me of one."

"No I don't!"

"Actually you do." Victor said. I nodded in agreement.

We sat there and talked for awhile until we all got hungry.

"I'm hungry." I finally said.

"Not my problem." Victor replied.

"But Victor I'm hungry! Get me food or else I'll have to eat one of you!"

"Ok ok! Let's go to Ramen Don then."

"YAY!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over there. Beat and "Chicken" looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed us.

The place was pretty much empty but what did I expect at this time of day? When I went up to order, the owner looked at me.

"Oh I remember you! You came here with a gray haired kid once!"

"Huh? I never came here with anyone like that. You probably have me confused with someone else." I replied.

"Really? Sorry I probably did. So what will you have?"

"Um, I guess I'll have Shio Ramen with a Diet Coke."

"Alright! Coming right up!" He disappeared into the kitchen.

I went to the table and sat next to Victor. We all just talked about random little things like the people around town. Then how we died came up somehow.

"So how you die Chick'n?" Beat asked.

"Um, well, it's kind of stupid." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was sliding down the rail instead of walking on the stairs at the way top at a park. I lost my balance so I fell off and cracked my head open…"

The three of us looked at him, not saying a word. Then I broke the silence with my laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that is the most retarded death I have ever heard!" I put my head on Victor's shoulder and continued to laugh.

"Dude, that is pretty retarded." Victor agreed.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Beat put his head on the table while hitting his fist against it.

"MEH! You guys suck!"

Beat told us about his and so did Victor. Beat had saved someone from getting hit by a car but he said he doesn't remember who it was. He thinks it was a little girl with blond hair but that's all he remembers. He doesn't even know why it mattered to him so much.

Victor died from a random mugger. He was barely alive when the guy took his stuff. He was about to call 911 but, well, you can guess what happened…

"So how did you die Sarah?" Chicken asked.

"Oh. I um… drowned."

"Drowned? You don't know how to swim?" Victor asked.

"No I do…"

"Then how-"

"I didn't want to swim. I wanted to drown." I looked away.

They all stayed quiet. "Why?" Victor asked.

"Because I… I…" I didn't know what to say. Why _did_ I do it?

"Here you go kids!" The owner gave us our ramen and drinks.

"Thank you." We said at the same time.

We all ate our ramen but didn't say anything to the other. I couldn't help but wonder why I had killed myself. Was it because I wasn't happy? But why was that? I know I hated school but did I really hate it that much to commit suicide?

"Well who's gonna pay?" Beat asked.

"I volunteer… Victor to pay!" I ran out of there as fast as I could.

"Ditto!"

"Yo I agree wit' them!" We each left after the other.

"HEY!"

We sat on the sidewalk, laughing at his misery. When he got out he shook his head at us.

"Well you guys are bastards." He said bitterly.

"Oh get over it." I gave him a hug.

He blushed. "Whatever."

We must have blacked out because I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

My phone rang at around eleven in the morning. I didn't want to reach for it but by the sound of the ringtone (the Barbie Girl song minus the words) it was Neku. I figured he might have news about Sarah. Good thing he doesn't know about his caller ID ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Josh. For some reason there's no mission today." Neku said.

"And…?"

"Well since your not wondering why, did you want to go to WildKat?"

"Hmm… no thanks I'll just stay here and be my lazy self."

"Goddamn it Josh you're almost as lazy as Sarah!"

"Yes, yes I am!" I smiled but he couldn't see that (obviously).

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Morning sunshine." I told Sarah as soon as she woke up._

_"Good morning star shine." She replied with a smile._

_"You do realize that your hair is messed up, right?"_

_"Meh, happens." She wouldn't even care if she had a spider on her shirt._

_"You're so lazy!" I stroked her mess of hair._

_"But you love me!" She sat up and stretched._

_"Yeah, I do love you." I said then kissed her._

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I wished she was next to me right now. But what could I do? I wiped the tears away then got out of bed. I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Now my hair is messed up.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Kill the Dead_

_**Sarah's side**  
_

Today we had gotten a mission mail so things went back to normal, sadly. Victor and I waited for Beat and Chicken to wake up so we could read it all together. Once we did, we were all shocked.

Victor read it. "It says, 'Kill someone in your group. The one that has no partner will not be erased but may join another group. Time limit: 20 minutes.'"

We all looked at each other shocked. How could we kill a person that we barely met? The Game Master is one fucked up mess. None of us wanted to kill the other but if we didn't do this mission, then it's game over for us all.

"Well we have to do it. So, who's it going to be?" I asked.

"I'm not going to kill Sarah. I think she should get a second chance." Victor voted.

"Yo I aint no killer! No way I'm gonna do this." Beat said.

"Then we're all doomed." Chicken said.

I looked at everyone's face. They all had the same expression, hatred for the game and sadness for the poor soul that's going to get killed (again). Then they all changed.

"I say we kill Sarah." Chicken suggested.

"What! Why me!" I hissed.

"You said it yourself, you drowned because you wanted to die. So why the hell should you get a second chance?"

"There's no way you're killing her!" Victor got in front of me.

"You joke'n Chick'n? 'Cause it aint funny man." Beat said.

"No, I'm not joking."

My anger grew to where I was trembling. It was actually a combination of anger, fear, and the feeling of betrayal. I got away from the shield that was Victor and went straight in front of Chicken's face.

"Really now? You want to kill me because you think I'm some kind of suicidal freak? What about you, huh? You were stupid enough to get yourself killed by what? Oh that's right, the cement sidewalk from a fall off of a rail you were sliding down. I think you should be the one to get erased."

Victor and Beat looked at both of us, worried that we might try to kill each other right then and there. Chicken looked at me, his face not showing any emotion but his eyes showed the fear I had caused him to feel. It got quiet for a long time. I checked my hand with the timer carved into it. 5:26, 5:25, 5:24.

"Well? I thought you were going to kill me. You got about five minutes left." He said nothing but looked down. "You're all talk you know that?" I scoffed.

"Shut up you bitch." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"I called you a bitch! I know this because we go to the same school!"

I thought about it for awhile. Then I remembered that he was one of the people who made fun of me with the way I dressed and how I acted.

"Do I need to repeat myself? You are a bitchy, rude girl who dresses weird!"

"STOP IT!" I covered my ears, shut my eyes, and got on my knees.

"Who's going to stop me? Your big brother? Well he's not because he's dead along with your-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Victor clouted him in the face.

"DON' TALK TO HER LIKE DAT!" Beat hit him with his skateboard in the stomach.

They decided by themselves that Chicken would get erased. I had my eyes closed and my ears covered the whole time. But the results were gory. There was blood on the street and he was covered with it along with bruises. Victor and Beat stood there, panting from the vicious blows they had given him. Victor went to me then knelt down.

"Are you ok?" He asked me in a gentle voice.

I didn't answer since I couldn't hear him. I opened my eyes when I felt him hug me. I started to cry but I hugged him back.

"Yo you gonna be ok Sarah?" Beat asked.

I sniffed then wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I will. Thanks you guys."

"I guess you're going to be with us from now on Beat." Victor said.

"It's cool. I don't mind you two."

I looked at my hand. The timer had gone away.

"I guess the mission's over." I pointed out.

"Man, I'm gonna take a nap." Beat went on the ground and passed out really fast.

"Um, Victor?" I said.

"Yeah, what's up?" He gave me a worried look.

"You can let me go now." I pointed at his arms that were still embracing me.

"Oh, sorry." He let me go with a blush across his face.

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

I got bored really fast since no one was around for me to bother. The day was kind of boring so like always, I went to see what Sarah was doing. _I wonder what today's mission is for them,_ I thought. By the time I got there they were all just standing there in silence. I had no idea what was going on so I asked a reaper that was blocking a street.

"Hey you, what's the mission for them today?"

"Oh hello Composer. Today's mission? I was told that they had to kill a member in their group. I've never seen that mission before but hey, whatever."

"They have to do what!" I looked back at Sarah's group. They were now arguing.

I just stood there, watching them. Sarah went in front of some guy and told him something in a tone that was scary for even me. Then silence. But what made me mad was when he yelled something at her and she went on her knees, almost crying. I almost went over there to kick his ass. But that was going to be taken care of for me. I looked away when the bloody fight between her partner, a blond guy, and the tall boy began. I almost gagged when I turned back and saw all of the blood.

"Wow that was some battle!" The reaper behind me said.

"No kidding. I'm amazed that I was able to stand some of it." I told him.

"Well the mission is over. See you later sir." He disappeared.

I looked back one more time before I left. _Good luck my dear, it's almost over._ I walked back to my house, not feeling the boredom from before.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: The River_

**_Sarah's side_**

Today was weird since we didn't get a mission. Why give us one yesterday and not today! These people are really strange. Anyway, I was the first one to wake up so it was boring until Victor woke up. Then we had to wait for Beat.

"When will he wake up! I'm already bored as it is!" I complained.

"Hey he has no partner now so deal with it!" Victor told me.

A few minutes later, Beat woke up with a loud yawn. His blond hair was a mess since his beanie wasn't on his head. He quickly realized this and put it back on his head. He must not like the way he looks without his beanie.

"So what are we doing today?" Victor asked.

"I don't know I jus' woke up." Beat yawned.

"I have an idea." I said. They both looked at me expectantly. "Stop looking at me!"

"Why?" Victor got so close to my face that our noses touched.

"B-Because I said so!" I looked away since my face was red. "Anyway! Let's go to the Shibuya River!"

"The what?" They both asked.

"Oh just come on!" I grabbed Victor's hand and Beat's arm then ran to the river.

It was exactly how I remembered it. There were flowers and trees everywhere with the river in the middle. The Sun made the water shine like tiny diamonds. The flowers danced as the breeze went by. The two boys looked at me surprised.

"How did you know this was here?" Victor asked.

"Yo I ain't ever seen anything like this." Beat said in awe.

"I used to come here. You know, when I was alive and bored." I answered as I went on the bridge.

"Oh, did you come here with anyone?"

I stopped walking. "I… don't remember…"

"How could you not remember?"

"It was probably my entry fee." I told him.

"So if you did, you wouldn't remember because they were special to you?"

"I would assume so." I replied as I tossed a rock across the water's surface. Victor looked sad at that answer.

"Where did Beat go?" I asked.

We looked around and found him being chased by a wild deer that come here every now and then. Then they disappeared into the group of trees. Knowing Beat, he probably tried to see if he was better than a male deer in strength and speed. He thought wrong. Deer one, Beat zero.

Victor and I sat at the edge of the bridge to stare at the water as it went by. I tilted my head, remembering something.

"Throwing rocks into the water and sitting here, it all reminds me of something." I said.

"Really, of what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling…"

Victor stayed quiet. Why do these things remind me of something? Something with a "J" and "N" I think.

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

I didn't want to get up since the power of laziness was on me. My phone rang but I just wanted to be alone today. It rang about fifteen times. Then it changed to my house phone.

"Hello this is Joshua! I'm either not at home, too lazy to answer, or I just don't give a damn for the person who's calling. So leave a message and I might call you back!"

"Josh pick up the fucking phone you lazy ass bitch!" It was Neku's "lovely" voice. _Leave me alone Neku, I'm tired_. Then another ring. "Joshua! I need to tell you something important!"

I sighed then got up to call him back.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Alright, what's so important?" I asked.

"Do you know who the GM is this week?"

"Ummm, no I don't who is it?"

"It's that bitch Konishi." He told me.

"WHAT!"

You see, she was a Game Master we had killed in Neku's third week. Well at least we thought we had killed her. She is an annoying, giggling, blond lady whose noise is a Tigris Cantus. I wonder if Megumi is behind this. He always did hate the fact that I still loved Sarah. _"You are the Composer! You shouldn't still be in love with a mortal!"_ That's what he told me (more like yelled). She was his favorite and hated us for killing her.

"This is bad, what should we do?" Neku asked.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. "We have to get rid of her. She's possibly stronger than she was before."

"But how? We can't interfere with the game." He said.

"Yes but remember what I told you Neku, there's a loop hole to everything."

"Ugh I know that, so what's your plan 'Composer'?"

I grinned at my plan then told Neku what it was.

* * *

**_*Didn't see that coming huh? __I really do hate Konishi. Read and review please!*_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Slowly Remembering_

**_Sarah's side_**

_"Look I found an injured bird!" I knelt down beside the chirping sparrow._

_ The two boys ran next to me and knelt down as well. For some reason, I couldn't see their faces but I felt like I knew them._

_"Well someone pick it up so we can help it!" One of them said._

_"Not me, I would have to wash my hands." The other said._

_ I rolled my eyes at him and gently picked it up. It was chirping like I was killing it since it wasn't familiar with human contact. I stroked its back and the bird began to calm down._

_"Hey I have to go somewhere so make sure you lock the door alright?"_

_"Yeah, I will." I answered._

_ The boy and I went to my house after that. I placed the bird in a basket filled with dry grass and placed it next to my bed on the nightstand. It must have been tired from chirping all the way here so it was fast asleep in the nest. I was just sitting there, watching the slow breathing of the tiny bird._

_"You know, you don't have to watch it all day." The voice of the boy said._

_"I care for animals ok?" I replied._

_"I know and that's one of the reasons why I love you." He said as he gently kissed me on the lips._

_"I love you too Jo-"_

* * *

"Sarah wake up we have a mission!" Victor and Beat yelled.

My eyes shot open and I saw the two boys' faces. The anger inside of me grew since I was so close to finding out who that guy was. I got on my feet and smacked both of their heads.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!" Victor rubbed the area.

"YO WHAT I DO!" Beat was being dramatic and was on his knees holding his head.

"You two woke me up from an important dream!" I yelled.

"Hey blame the GM they gave us a mission!" Victor showed me the mail and the timer on his hand.

"Ugh, fine let's get this over with." My head began to pound with pain but I ignored it and we went to Udagawa Back Streets.

When we arrived I scanned the area and found the noise we needed to fight, two Wall of Grizzly.

"There! I found them!" I brought them out and man were they huge!

I quickly got out my favorite pins and used one to hit them with three chains. Victor made energy balls and kicked them toward one of the giants. Beat started to attack while ridding his skateboard. The Grizzlies scratched us exactly at the same time. I looked at my partners who were badly damaged.

"Hang on you guys I'll heal us while you attack!" I got out my goldfish pin and flipped it. It span in the air as water surrounded me. The refreshing coolness healed the wounds that the noise gave us.

"Thanks Sarah we owe you!" Victor said and continued to attack.

I felt a surge of energy come to me and I knew what it meant. A fusion attack was ready. I grabbed the pin and called Victor over. A flash of white light came and we went in the air.

"You want to die so badly?" I grabbed my two blue energy swords.

"Then take this!" Victor made at least one hundred green energy balls.

While he hurled the green spheres at the noise, I was slashing them with my swords as fast as lightning. The light came back and we were back on the ground. The two Grizzlies howled in pain and disappeared. The timer went away and the mission was over.

"Yo that was amazin'!" Beat said.

"Thanks Beat!" I replied with a smile.

"Since it's over, we only have one more day…" Victor said disappointed.

We all stayed quiet. The seventh day was next and if we didn't win, then we're dead for good. I was about to say something but we blacked out.

* * *

**_Josh's side_**

I was lying on my bed, messing with Sarah's Very Hungry Caterpillar. I nearly threw it when Neku kicked my door open.

"What the hell Neku!" I yelled.

"Do you know how hard it is to put a pill in that bitch's food without her realizing it!" He grabbed one of my pillows and started to beat me with it.

"Get over it! It'll help Sarah so suck it up!" I covered my head so he wouldn't mess up my hair.

"Fine just don't make me do it again!"

"Goodness you're being so moody today. Neku did you start your-"

"JOSH I SWEAR I'LL MURDER YOU IF YOU SAY IT!"

"Ok I won't." I grabbed my pillow and hit him on the head with it. "Don't ever hit me with my things again."

"Whatever." He threw the pillow on the bed. "One more day, huh?"

"Yeah I'm glad it's going by quickly."

"Me too."

The pill he gave Konishi was something I made myself (I know, me doing something productive is hard to believe). It weakens her body so she won't be able to kill people with one attack. Let me tell you, finding those ingredients was not easy.

I looked at my clock and smiled. The time goes by really fast but I like that because the day will end faster. Only one more day and she'll be here again.


	15. Chapter 15

_***No more sides! Please read and review!***  
_

_Chapter 15: Game Over_

Today is finally the 7th day of the game. I was really anxious so I kept flipping open my phone to see if there was a mission. Still nothing (I swear these things didn't take _that_ long unless there was _no_ mission). I really hope we win so I know what parts of my memory I was missing.

"Where's the mission!" I yelled.

"Calm down it'll be here soon!" Victor told me.

"Yo this is annoying!" Beat agreed with me.

I grabbed Victor by his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Where is it! I can't take this anymore! If I don't get the mission soon I'm going to-"

We all heard a beeping from Victor's pocket. He opened it and read the content.

"It says, 'Defeat the Game Master at the Shibuya River in the sewers. No time limit.' There's your fucking mission, happy?"

I smacked him then got up. "Alright, let's go end this game!" Before we left I noticed that Victor was sad. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He lied.

"No seriously tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"Tell me or else I'll kick you in a very sensitive place." I threatened.

"Ok ok I'll tell you! Well… I didn't want us to go back to the RG." He admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah why?" Beat got into the conversation.

"Because we might not see each other again…"

We all got quiet from that. It was probably true but I still wanted to see these two. I wouldn't want to go back to life if I couldn't see my new friends.

"Yeah we will. We can meet at the other part of the river, the part that doesn't smell." I told them. They both smiled at me and we ran to the sewer. We remembered there was no time limit but we were too eager to care.

When we got there, we saw a blond lady with glasses. This was the Game Master for the week? She looked like a slut with her short maid outfit but not that bad since she wore a type of black leggings. She noticed us and grinned.

"Hello there my dear players I have been waiting for you. My name is Mitsuki Konishi." She giggled.

"We were waiting to see who the GM was! Why haven't we seen you?" I asked.

"I feel that you would be anxious to know so you would probably run all the way here and tire yourselves out!" She giggled again. Ok, that was getting annoying.

"You bitch!" Beat yelled, still trying to catch his breath.

She glared at him then looked at me.

"My I didn't know the Composer's little girlfriend was playing the game! How delightful it will be to crush you!"

"What!" Victor and I yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about lady!" I said.

"Oh, so your entry fee was those precious memories you had of him and your brother."

"Stop talking nonsense and fight!" I flipped my pin with the design of a wolf on it. I then caught it and rammed into her, sending her flying. Thank you wolf speed!

"You're going to pay for that you insolent brat!" She got up and took her glasses off. Her eyes changed from blue to a glowing green! How does that work? A flash of light appeared and we were outside, but there was a huge white void near us that was pulling us toward it. I looked at her and she had changed into her noise form which was a tiger (I think) with wings.

"Victor and I will take the noise she summoned. Beat, you have to attack that annoying blond lady."

"How da hell am I gonna do that!" He asked in horror.

"Don't worry I'll heal you if you need it. Good luck, I believe in you!" I gave him a quick hug then rammed into the noise.

"Lucky bastard." Victor muttered under his breath.

"Don't be jealous man!" Beat got on his skateboard and rode to Konishi.

Victor and I were attacking the noise but reinforcements kept coming! I had to keep checking on Beat to make sure he was alright (because of this, I always got smacked). Another flash of light came and we went to a completely white room (?) and we couldn't see her. I told Victor and Beat to attack her clones while I looked for her.

"Try to fight me without your little pins." Her voice said. I saw my pins go into the air and disappear.

"No you didn't! Guys bad news, she took my pins so I can't heal us if we need it!" Man I dislike this lady with great intensity!

"Sarah this isn't good! Let me find her!" Victor killed one of the clones that was about to hit me.

"I think I know where she is. Kick over there!" I pointed to the end of my shadow. Victor did what I said and she appeared. We all gathered around her and started to kill her. Well more like I was scratching her with my nails and going cat mode on her (it's pretty scary). Eventually she turned back to her blond self.

"Impossible… how could I be defeated by kids…!"

"'Cause we're teens not kids!" Beat said. That deserves a double face palm.

"Why… I could have easily… destroyed you with one hit…"

"Yeah you tell yourself that lady." I said.

She glared at me one last time then disappeared. Finally we won the game! Flash of light came (what's up with these lights) and we ended up in a different white room.

"So now what?" Victor asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess we wait for someone to come and bring us back to life."

Victor looked at Beat who was looking around the room. "Um, Sarah?"

"Yeah Victor?"

"Now that all of this is over… will you-"

Before he could continue, two boys around our age came into the room. For some reason one of them was blindfolded. Who are these guys?


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Reunion_

My head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. Why was it feeling like this? Does it have to do something with these two boys? I looked at them and realized that they were the ones I dreamt about. I was about to say something but the boy with the orange hair put his hand on my head. When he did that, it felt much better.

"Neku take this damn blindfold off of me!" Josh yelled.

"Alright Mr. Impatient here's your surprise!" Neku took it off of him.

"I swear, next time I'll-" He froze when he saw me. "Sarah?"

"J-Josh?" I said. Now I knew what my entry fee was, those bastards.

"Remember us now?" Neku asked. I nodded then tackled them with a hug. We all laughed and hugged each other since we missed these kinds of things.

"Um, where's Jackie?" I asked (like I cared). Neku stayed quiet then answered.

"She didn't survive the game when she played. Konishi killed her."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry Neku."

"Come on guys this is supposed to be a happy moment!" Josh said.

"I don't think so bitches!" A voice said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Down here!" Everyone gathered around and looked down. It was Chicken's chick.

"YOU CAN TALK!" Beat asked.

"YES! My name is Lauren and can someone please turn me back to a human now!"

Josh poked her and she glowed. When she turned into a human, she had hazel eyes and wavy brown hair that reached her elbows. She had a hippie like headband, lime green glasses, a spaghetti strap dress that was white at the top then went to lime green as it went down with a faint flower design at the bottom, and a pair of brown sandals. I was amazed at how fashionable that all looked.

"Um, so what's up?" I asked.

"Don't 'what's up' me missy! You killed Cris! Bring him back to life!" She yelled.

"Why he was a jerk!"

"No he's not! Something was messing with you two! I think it was the Game Master."

"What are you talking about?"

And so, Lauren explained everything. Chicken's entry fee was his memory of her so to avoid awkward moments, she changed into a chick (her power in the game was shape shifting) and let him make a pact with Beat. When it came down to erasing a member of the group, she saw something in our shadows. Konishi knew that we all didn't have the heart to kill someone so she made up memories for me and made Chicken say all of that somehow.

"So he never did anything to you. Hell he didn't even know any of that!"

"I can't believe she would do that. Then again she is a female dog. Lauren, I'm so sorry we killed him." I said.

"Just bring him back and we're good."

"Deal, Josh please bring him back."

"Are you trying to get us killed? Megumi wouldn't be happy when he finds out that I brought someone that got erased back." He replied.

"Please? For me?" I did puppy eyes and pouted.

"Ok fine!" Josh took out his phone and typed a few things in it. A white beam of light with feathers falling came down and Chicken was lying there.

"CRIS!" Lauren ran to him and shook him till he woke up.

"Owww, what?" He looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"Let's just say you owe me bacon!" She said happily.

They argued about her bacon while I introduced people.

"Victor this is my brother, Neku."

"Hey, thanks for protecting her." Neku said.

"Hi, and you're welcome." Victor replied.

"And this is my pretty boyfriend, Joshua." I joked.

"Why yes I am pretty aren't I? Hello Victor, it's nice to meet you."

Victor stayed quiet then whispered, "Hi."

A few minutes past then we all went to the river (non smelling part) to celebrate for winning the game. We were all talking about random little things, except for Victor. Chicken and Lauren went walking around, Neku and Josh were talking by the river, Beat and I were talking while we sat on the grass with Victor, but Victor was just sitting there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him when Beat left to apologize to Chicken (we did but Beat wasn't around).

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry." He answered.

"Victor tell-"

"Sarah come here!" Josh called to me.

"Not now Josh!"

"Too bad now get over here please!"

"Alright gosh!" I got up and walked over to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Victor was sad.

* * *

"Wow it got really late pretty fast!" Chicken said.

"Where did the sun go? Did it go take a nap?" Lauren asked. Confusion for everyone (she acts like a blond sometimes)!

"Anyway, bye!" They both left.

"Yo I have to go to. Rhyme's probably waiting for me." Beat said as he ran off (his entry fee was his memory of her. What's with people losing their memory?).

"I should be going too. Bye Sarah, see you later." Victor started to walk away.

I turned to Josh and he was arguing with Neku. I ran to Victor and gave him a hug.

"Bye see you later!" I said. He smiled and hugged me back.

Josh, Neku, and I left together. I was so happy that everything was back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: A New Life_

I woke up the next day next to Josh (he likes spending nights at Neku and I's house). The week with Beat and Victor felt like a dream but I knew that it wasn't. It was nice to wake up in my house again with no mission waiting for me though. I looked at Josh's adorable face and smiled. I really missed him.

Since Josh was so delicate, I had to stay on the bed so I wouldn't wake him up. He woke up while I was messing with one of his curls (it's fun pulling it then letting it go). I almost had a heart attack when he suddenly squished me with a hug (I didn't notice him wake up).

"I missed this." He said, still half asleep.

"I did too. Well minus you waking up without me realizing it and then you scare me!" I squished him with a hug.

"Surprisingly, I missed almost getting a broken spine when you hugged me while you were angry or something!" I was way stronger than he was.

I laughed then gave him a quick kiss. He pouted then said, "Don't mess with me like that! You know I'm deprived from your wonderful kisses!"

"Well not now it's the morning, maybe later if I feel like it."

"Or now while Neku isn't-" He rolled his eyes when his phone rang.

Josh grabbed it then went to the living room to answer it. My curiosity got to me so I went over there to see who he was talking to. He was sitting on the cream colored couch with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Come on can I at least take one day off?" He asked, frustrated with the person.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Josh looked at me with a smile and put his finger on his mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him then flopped onto the couch with him. He argued with the person for about five minutes. I kept sighing loudly so he got the spray bottle and sprayed my face with the cold water.

"Hey!" I hissed.

"Hush kitty." He whispered. I crossed my arms and just sat there with an angry face. "Ok fine I will be there soon." Josh hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Tell the kitty who that was!" I said while I hugged him.

"Mr. H. wants Neku and me to go to his shop and discuss this week's plans for the new game."

"Can I come with you guys?"

"It's… kind of boring since it is like a meeting. So it would be best for you to stay."

"Fine just don't be so formal with me." I said with a pout.

He giggled then kissed me. "Sorry talking with that guy does that to me. I'll steal a cookie for you."

"Yay cookie!"

"I knew that would cheer you up."

Josh got out of his pajamas then changed into his usual fancy like clothes. He woke up Neku and he did the same (except he didn't get all fancy). They said goodbye then left. I lied on the couch, thinking about what I should do since the two people who live here that I bother left. _I wonder what Victor is doing_, I thought. So I pulled out my phone and sent him a message.

"Jello whats up :D From Sarah ^.u.^." I waited for a few minutes then felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

"I like the smiley next to ur name since it has dimples like u! Anyway hey, nothing much whats up with u? From Victor."

"Thanks :p and nothing either just bored -.- ."

"Lol sucks to be u ;p."

"U know what! Shut up xp."

"Ha jk. Y though rnt there people u can bother?"

I sighed at the thought of Josh and Neku leaving me here again. "What do u think im doing to u :]."

"Lol ur not bothering me :)."

"Dang it x.x I failed miserably -_- now I get nothing for my mission." I lied since I went to the kitchen to get some chips (it was one thirty now). I almost dropped the bag when my phone vibrated on the counter.

"Ha I meant I don't get annoyed with u."

"D8 first person who doesn't xD.

"What about Joshua?"

I thought about it but I knew that I annoyed Josh. "Meh, he says I don't but I now I do :/."

"Wow. Well u don't bother me at all :)."

I smiled at that. "Lol cool ^.u.^ ."

"Speaking of 'Joshy boy' whats he doing?"

I pouted since only _I_ call him that when I'm making fun of him. "Don't call him that Dx and he went somewhere so im all alone in the house ^-^."

"Don't play with the matches and burn something ;)."

I looked at the box of matches and piece of paper in my other hand then put them away. "Awww :( how did u know o.o ."

"Cuz u r too predictable ;p."

"Meh I guess :)."

"Ha u r so weird :)."

"Shut up x) o snap its 11 O.O ." I barely realized the time since a bug was on the clock (I smacked it with the flyswatter).

"What is it ur bedtime ;)."

"Maybe . im tired :/."

"Ha ok then. Goodnight :)."

"Goodnight :D."

I closed my phone then went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I noticed that those two were still not back. _Guess they won't be back for awhile_, I thought while I put on my pajamas in my room. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Chatting With Friends_

I didn't get to see Josh or Neku last night. I heard them come into the house at around one in the morning but I went back to sleep after I checked the time. I didn't really mind that they were gone all day though. If those two have to go do something, then they can go. I do kind of hate Mr. H. for keeping them there.

So anyway, I had woken up before Josh that morning. He was still asleep from the long day he had so I decided to go to the living room and watch something on TV. I almost jumped off the couch when Josh snuck in and covered my eyes.

"Morning sunshine." He said then took the seat next to me.

"Good morning you freak! What did I say about scaring me in the morning?" I smacked his arm.

He just giggled and kissed my cheek. "Oh sorry that we came back late. Mr. H. wouldn't let us leave."

"It's ok I don't mind. If you need to do something then I'm alright with it."

"Are you sure?"

I kissed him on the cheek then said, "Yep I'm sure!" He smiled at me then put his arm around my waist.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Meh nothing really just watched some Bakugan." I answered with a smirk. Josh rolled his eyes at that. "Did you know that Shun's hot?"

"Well you keep saying that so sadly yes."

"Heck yeah just look at him!"

"Whatever you say weirdo." He turned my head to face him and kissed me. "Shun can't do that now can he?"

"No but I wish!"

"I can never win with you can I?"

"Nope!"

Before Josh got the chance to kiss me again, the phone rang. I jumped off the couch and ran to the phone to answer it. It was Neku (he had left the house before we woke up).

"Hello sister of an emo carrot speaking!"

"Haha you're _so_ hilarious. Just tell Josh that Mr. H. wants to see us again. Remember the rules and bye." He hung up. Neku must really hate those meetings.

I told Josh what Neku had said and he refused to go.

"I don't want to go there! I want to stay home with you!" He tried to hug me but I moved away.

"Too bad you have to!"

"But I-"

"No!"

"Fine I'll go!" He got ready for the meeting then went to the kitchen. When he went back with me, Josh gave me the cookie he had promised to get me.

"Yay cookie!" I bit into it happily. Josh kissed the top of my head and left.

At around one I changed out of my pajamas and went on my laptop (Josh got it for me yay). I text Victor, Cristian, Lauren, and Beat my email address so we could all chat. I waited awhile and they all got on.

"What's up people?" I said while taking another bite of my cookie.

"Nothing re- aww lucky you're eating a cookie!" Cristian said.

"I want a cookie!" Lauren yelled.

"Yo don't be mean give us one!" Beat said.

"You guys aren't even here!"

"Then come to our houses and bring us all one!" Victor said.

"Shut up that's too much work for me."

"Lazy!" They all yelled at me.

"Well then!" I covered my webcam so they couldn't see me.

"No come back!" Victor begged.

"We was just kidding!" Beat said.

"Why is her screen black? Sarah did you turn black?" Lauren asked.

"No don't leave us we're bored!" Cristian said.

I uncovered it and laughed. "Aw I feel loved!"

"Just don't do it again." Victor told me.

"Oh alright I won't."

"Awww!" Victor and I blushed from the three of them awing at us.

We all stayed on the chat until eleven at night. It was really nice seeing all of them again. When I looked at the clock before I went to sleep, it was eleven thirty. _Guess they won't be back till one again_, I thought. I was right about that and this kept going for weeks.

* * *

***Sorry it's so short I'm just trying to get to other stories ^^; Review please!***


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Gathering_

It's a miracle because Josh and Neku actually don't have to go to a meeting with Mr. H.! All three of us were excited about this and we wanted to go somewhere together. Let's just say the whole morning was cussing between Josh and Neku then me smacking both of them to decide.

"Now that we all are done yelling and smacking, I will ask my friends if they want to go with us and where they would want to go."

"Wait why can't we pick?" They both asked.

"Because you two can't agree on a single thing! Now shut up before I cut all the hair off of your heads!"

"I'll be good." Neku said then sat on the couch in fear.

"Does your anger have to be used with scissors because I know a better way for me-"

"Yoshiya Kiryu I swear that if you say what I think you are about to say I'll make sure you never have kids."

"That's when I shut my mouth." He quickly took a seat next to Neku.

"I'll be back." I got my phone then started to walk to my room. "If I even hear you two whisper, I will break your phone and your headphones."

They both gasped in horror then stayed quiet. I can be scary if I want to! So after I threatened those two I called Victor.

"What's up Vanilla?" I said.

"Vanilla? Um nothing why did you call me that?" He asked.

"Because you're really white so I wanted to know if you and the other three weird people wanted to go somewhere with me, Josh, and Neku."

"Oh sure I'll ask them. Hold on."

"Ok." He put me on hold so after a few minutes I went to see what those two were doing.

When I got to the living room I saw Josh and Neku on the ground trying to choke each other. I looked on the coffee table and there was a piece of paper with words on it. They were arguing about whose fault it was that they didn't get to pick.

"Can I not leave you guys alone for a few minutes?"

"He started it!" They both said.

"I don't care who started it! Now go to your rooms!"

"Yes 'mom'." Neku went to his room and Josh went to my room.

"Um, hello?" Victor had gotten back while I was yelling at them.

"Oh sorry about that those two have been fighting all day." I replied.

He laughed a little then said, "It's alright and the others want to go to the river again."

"Ok I'll go tell the 'children' then. See you over there!"

"See you there bye."

* * *

The seven of us met up at the river and had a great time! I hadn't had this much fun in a long time so I'm glad we all gathered here. It brought back old memories and now it will give me new ones to always remember. The only thing I wish for now is to always have my friends and family with me. Hm, if Josh is the Composer of Shibuya then can he make that come true?

"Dearest Joshua I love you!" I said.

"Alright what do you want?" He asked.

"How do you know I was going to ask for something?"

"Because you always say that when you do! Now what is it this time?"

"Man you're good! Well I was wondering, since you're the Composer and all, can you make it so that we all can stay together forever?"

He looked at me surprised. "How did you know I was?"

"Oh I pieced it together and I heard Mr. H. tell you that." I answered with a wink.

"My you're smarter than I thought you were! It's not an insult dear I already knew that you were smart but to figure it out at first is amazing!"

"Shut up and tell me dear!" I said.

"Alright alright I think I am capable of making that specific wish of yours come true."

"Really? Yay! Oh and stop with the formal talk."

"Sorry." He giggled.

"It's alright. Thank you for making all of my wishes come true."

"Anything for my favorite girl." He kissed my forehead then called Mr. H. to let him know what he was going to do.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: The Composer's Angels_

**_3 years later…_**

"Just be careful while you go on. The reapers aren't very nice today." I told two of the players that I met in this week's game.

"We will thanks again Sarah!" The boy, Shin, said.

"It's nice to see someone friendly in this horrible game." The girl, June, said.

I laughed a little. "Believe me, I know what you mean."

Victor walked in while they bought a few things from Mr. H.'s shop. He didn't really change at all, he just got taller. We all got taller than we used to be (Chicken was more than six feet tall now and I actually grew a few inches yay). The second thing that changed is that we have angel wings but we don't have them out all the time.

"Hey Sarah how are the players?" He asked.

"They're fine two of them are over there buying things." I pointed to Shin and June who were complaining about the prices of a few things.

"You really help the players a lot."

"I guess it's because I know they need a nice person around during the game."

"Yeah I know that too."

Shin and June walked over to us with an angry face on their faces.

"The price for coffee is ridiculous!" Shin said.

"Yep that's Mr. H. for you." Victor said.

"Oh who's this Sarah? Is he your boyfriend?" June asked with a giggle.

"What? No he's just my friend! I have a boyfriend but he's busy right now."

"Sure whatever you say!" They both ran out laughing.

I smiled and shook my head at them as they passed the coffee shop. Josh has been busy this week but that's one of the perks of being Composer. I got used to it so I spend most of my time helping most of the players that need it (don't tell Joshua please). Victor, Neku, Cristian, Lauren, and Beat help me out with it sometimes too so I still see them when they aren't somewhere else watching for trouble.

"Well I have to get back to my post or else 'Joshy boy' will get mad at me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call him that! I'll see you later then." I said annoyed.

"Yeah see you!" Victor messed up my hair then left.

I started to walk home when I heard someone call me from behind. I looked back to see Neku and Josh running to me. I was surprised to see them since I usually see them later on in the day instead of this early.

"Man you walk fast!" Neku said while catching his breath.

"You know I don't like running too!" Josh said.

I laughed then hugged the two of them. "Sorry but if I had known you guys were following me then I would've stopped!"

"Knowing you, you probably would've run away when you heard us." Neku told me.

"No I would've stopped since I'm happy to see both of you earlier than usual." I replied with a smile. They both smiled back at me. "Well I better hurry back home. Persona 4 doesn't just play itself you know!" I kissed both of them on the cheek then ran home.

"She's changed a lot since you've gotten in her life." Neku told Josh.

"I know." He smiled at my silhouette that disappeared after a few seconds. "She's happier than she was three years ago. I'm glad that I was able to do that for her."

"Well let's get back to 'work'. It is the fifth day you know."

"Only two more days for them and then they live again."

The two of them went back to where they had been. If it wasn't for Josh, then I wouldn't be the person I am now. He can be an ass to people at times but if you stick with him for awhile then he can be the nicest person in the world (on a good day). So just wait and see because something amazing can happen to you one day. Like how it happened to me!

_The End_

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
